


Bloodlust

by CrayCray4TayTay



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bullets Era, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Pete Wentz, Fairy Ray Toro, Ghosts, I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love, IBYMBYBMYL, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Frank Iero, Vampires, Werewolf Patrick Stump, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayCray4TayTay/pseuds/CrayCray4TayTay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural creatures are a common thing on Earth, but humanity has a hard time accepting them. Except for a group of humans who just wanted peace. Some supernaturals joined the group, one was adopted into it. </p>
<p>Frank Iero was a abandoned the day he was born, during a full moon on Halloween. A member of the Masters Faction adopted him, and he would later grow up to have a crush on one of the other faction members, Gerard Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be an.... interesting ride......
> 
> I realized, after typing out a bit of the back story, that this resembles the Sims 3 Supernatural add-on a lot. That really wasn't intended. I just like the idea of supernatural things coexisting. (Plus making Pete Wentz and emo af fairy was too good to resist.)
> 
> This is just the prologue, kinda. So yeah. Um.... enjoy?

The world had come to accept the various supernatural creatures that walked on it. 

Humanity—not so much.

Though there were more vampires, werewolves, fairies, zombies, ghosts, witches, et cetera, compared to humans, the world was still mostly prejudiced and racist. 

To protect themselves, most creatures formed packs, like werewolves did instinctively. Vampires grouped together according to lineage, fairies grouping with others of their elemental type. Humans formed factions, which usually consisted of various families and strangers taken in. Human factions tended to revolve around a common interest, sometimes hunting a specific supernatural species or just minding their own business. Witches were like normal humans, except for the magic in their blood, so they mostly hid in human factions. Zombies only came out on full moons and ghosts haunted at night, so they never really had to worry about humanity being after them. 

Zombies and ghosts had it good, they were just like annoying animals that sometimes trampled the garden or knocked things over in the house. Fairies weren’t exactly Public Enemy Number One, but they were sometimes illegally hunted for fairy dust and were sometimes kept as slaves. Werewolves and vampires got a lot of hack, despite not really doing anything. They all tried to coexist peacefully, but humans just couldn’t seem to look past the excessive meat intake or blood drinking, respectively. 

It’s not like vampires drank straight from humans, they had self control most of the time. But sometimes one just snaps and then there’s a body drained of blood in an alleyway and no one to convict but the entire vampiric population. But humans still kill more humans and supernaturals than any other species of intelligent being on the planet Earth. Still they refuse to see. 

Werewolves only hunted in permitted areas and only during hunting season, just like humans. The only difference being they don’t use guns like humans. 

Werewolves often drained the blood from their catches and donated it to Vampiric Blood Banks, a chain of blood banks set up for humans and supernaturals to donate blood—be it from their bodies or from game—for vampires to take and drink at very little cost. It was a great idea but humans still looked at vampires and werewolves as murderous. They always got a bad rap but it was slowly changing. Just in the last half century alone, supernaturals have been given more rights and freedom.

The world was slowly changing. 

***

It wasn’t long after Mikey was born when Linda, a Wanderer who was adopted into the Masters Faction, brought home a bundle of screeching blankets covered in mud. 

The Masters Faction was a group of people who formed as a peaceful group trying to bring peace to the world. It consisted of many Wanderers who just wanted to live in harmony with supernaturals, families who had been in the faction for generations, and a few supernaturals who wanted to break away and join humanity. Those supernaturals included two werewolves who were mated for life, a fairy who fell in love with a human, and a ghost who couldn’t pass into the afterlife due to a witch’s curse and was now doomed to an eternity of floating around the Masters Faction like a house ghost from the Harry Potter Books. 

One of the families in the Masters Faction was the Ways, consisting of Donna and Donald and their two sons, Gerard and Mikey. They’d been there for three generations, Donald being born into the Masters Faction mansion. He met Donna and it was love at first sight. They married and Donna drug her widowed mother with her into the Masters Faction. 

When Gerard was three, Mikey was born, and that was it for new arrivals until the werewolves decided to have pups (but that wouldn’t happen until Gerard was seven). Or at least that was the assumption. The Halloween after Mikey turned one, when Linda Iero came into the mansion dripping wet with a bundle of muddy blankets wiggling in her arms. 

She was quick to run through every room, searching for Donna, her best friend, and ask for help. By the time she found her, the whole faction knew about the baby she’d found.

“The poor thing is probably only a day old,” Donna ponders, running to grab a towel from the linen closet to bring back to Linda, who was bathing the baby in the sink. 

“What are we going to do?” Linda asked, holding the now quiet baby against her chest. She’d swaddled him in clean towels. 

“I don’t know, Linda. Why would anyone abandon a perfectly healthy child?”

“Maybe they just didn’t want it. Hoped someone would take ‘em back to a faction or something.”

That’s when little Gerard poked his head into the kitchen and input his thoughts. “Maybe it’s a monster baby!”

Both women went quiet, looking at Gerard and then at each other. “Gerard, please don’t call supernaturals monsters, it’s rude,” Donna scolds him calmly, just trying to fill in the silence, really. 

“Sorry, Mommy.” And with that, Gerard turned around and went back to the playroom to try and teach Mikey more words. 

“Maybe he’s right, Donna. What if it’s a werewolf pup, a runt, ya know? Or a witch? I don’t know how you’d tell.” Linda turns to look out the kitchen doorway to the living room, where some faction members are huddled around the television watching the weather. The rain wouldn’t let up for a few days, draining supernaturals of the moonlight. 

She adjusts the baby in her arms and starts walking into the living room, going over to the werewolf couple. Patricia and David looked up at her, both jumping up to see the baby. “Um,” Linda didn’t know how to start, “I think, maybe this baby was abandoned because it might be a supernatural. I don’t know how to tell, but is he a werewolf, maybe?”

Patricia and David both sniff the air then look at one another. “Not a werewolf. Definitely supernatural, though. I can sense the power.”

“Power?” Linda almost laughs.

“Oh, definitely,” Patricia responds. “He’s possibly a witch or fairy. Maybe even a vampire. Most supernatural babies appear human, except ghosts, and zombies can’t have kids.”

“Okay, thank you,” Linda nods, then heads off to find the only adult fairy in the house. 

She was sitting in her room, reading a book to her son Ray. He was a little younger than Gerard, they were good friends. 

Ray looked up when Linda walked in, interested in whatever she was carrying in her arms. “Hi, Miss Linda! What do you have?” He asked, voice all squeaky.

Linda laughed a bit, before squatting down so Ray can see the baby in her arms. Ray’s mom stood up and walked over then, eyes wide. 

“Linda, that baby—” She stopped, getting down to Ray’s height to peer at the infant. She swallowed and started to talk again. “Linda, that baby isn’t human, you know that, right?”

Linda sighed. “That’s why I came to you, actually. The Stumphs said he wasn’t human. They said they could ‘feel the power’ coming off of him. But they said he wasn’t a wolf. They suggested fairy, or possibly vampire or witch. So I came to you to see if he was fae.”

Mrs. Toro just shook her head. “Oh, no. He’s not fae. Fairies have a specific power that gives off a different feeling than this, you know? The power that supernaturals give off all have a specific feeling. This is very strong. Through process of elimination, he’s either a very powerful witch or a very powerful vampire.”

Linda just thought for a moment as Ray looked at the baby. She sighed, standing up again. “Thank you. I’m keeping him, just a heads up, but…” She trails off. “What do I do if he’s a witch or vampire? Don’t vampire babies need blood?”

Mrs. Toro just laughed. “Baby vampires don’t necessarily need blood, just sustenance. Perhaps just feed him normal baby food and if he turns sickly, we’ll try blood.” 

It wasn’t exactly fool-proof, but Linda was desperate. She wanted to keep the infant, desperately, since she couldn’t have children of her own.

***

She returned to the kitchen, finding Donna preparing dinner already.

“I’m going to keep him,” Linda announced. 

Donna turned to her. “Okay. What are you going to name him?”

Linda paused and thought for a moment, before she made up her mind. “Frank.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter! Sorry it's delayed, I was on vacation in Yellowstone for two weeks. I got so many pretty pictures!! But, I had almost no cell service and no wifi so I couldn't post. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy!!

… 17 years and 364 days after …

Dinner was always awkward for Frank. He could eat normal food, but it didn’t really do anything for him. The only way to actually survive would be to drink blood. Of course, he still needed vitamins to maintain his not-quite living form, which is why he typically joined everyone for at least dinner. It was the only meal everyone was present for. Not everyone was an early riser, especially if they were out soaking up the moonlight. Frank, by nature, was mostly nocturnal, but living with humans and other supernaturals his whole life trained him differently. Which is how Frank found himself waking at 9 a.m., sucking down a third of a litre of blood through the hose of a blood bag and putting the rest in the fridge for later. He’d drink another third at lunch, which he’d usually have with the other teens and young adults in the house, his friends. Then he’d fuck around until dinner at 7, which the whole clan gathered for.

Frank sat in his typical seat, between Gerard, the boy he totally _did not_ have a small crush on, and Ray, a fairy with one hell of a fro. In front of Frank sat a smaller plate than everyone else's, littered with fruit and vegetables that he probably wouldn’t eat. The blood bag he started this morning now lays mostly drained on the table beside his plate, the tube lazily clamped between his teeth as he tries to stay engaged in the activity around him. 

He tries not to sniff the air for game outside—sometimes blood bags get boring. A vampire was made to hunt, it’s programmed in them like their need for blood is. Frank tried to make the blood bags taste better by not reading the tags, instead trying to guess the blood type and what creature the blood originally belonged to. It really wasn’t as fun as it probably sounded. 

Frank took the tube from his mouth and set it down on the plate, turning to Gerard. He watched the boy eat for a moment before admiring him. His face, his hair, complexion, the way his jaw moved. _Oh, that’s porn right there, baby. I’m saving that for later._ Frank’s thoughts weren’t always PG, but that’s to be expected from a boy who’s turning eighteen the next day. 

Frank decided to fuck with Gerard a bit, do his telepathy thing and maybe stick some terrible pop song into his head. Or he could be a bit more blunt and just send him images from Frank’s own wet dreams about the twenty-two year old. Frank didn’t do that, though, because Gerard would totally feel him prodding in his brain and he didn’t need Gee to either pop a boner or call him out. 

By this point, Gerard noticed Frank staring at him, he could feel his eyes on him, and he tried desperately to not just turn and look, because he could already feel Frank poking and prodding in his mind, and eye contact would only increase the intensity and control Frank had on him like this. He focuses on chewing his food rather than forcing Frank out of his head. Even though Gerard had some stuff in there he didn’t want the vampire to see, he didn’t force him out. Frank was only just doing what he was born with the ability to do, he was just being a vampire. And Gerard trusted Frank a lot. And he knew that Frank knew how to navigate his mind flawlessly, never picking at anything Gerard didn't want him to see; i.e. dreams of all kinds, regretful memories, secrets, dark thoughts. Frank wouldn’t snoop around in those ever. 

When they were kids, when Frank was almost ten, he’d started to grasp his powers better. It didn’t surprise anyone when Frank suddenly could run at an unimaginable speed, or started to sniff around, learning what wild game smelled like. (Because of that, the Stumphs, Patricia, David, and their five puppies, took Frank hunting with them once. It was then that Frank became vegetarian. Patricia still feels bad about it.) One thing Frank learned how to do the night after he turned ten was reading people’s minds. Frank didn’t really notice he was doing it, he was just staring at Gerard, watching him build a Lego tower with Mikey, when all of a sudden he could hear what Gee was thinking. 

_Maybe I’ll use blue next._

It sounded like Gerard’s voice, which threw Frank off. But then Gerard sifted through the pile and brought up a few blue bricks. At first Frank thought it was a fluke. Then:

_Well, Mikey’s using red, so I’ll use green next._ Gerard sifted through the pile of multicolored blocks looking for a green one. They’d used a lot of greens near the bottom, the artist in Gerard trying to color-coordinate at first, so he couldn’t find one. But Frank did.

_Right there, Gerard! Move your hand back! There’s one green one to your left!_

At that intrusion in his thoughts, Gerard sat up, looking up at Frank from the floor where he and Mikey were building the tower. 

“Frank?” He asked. There really isn’t any possible way for a thirteen year old to be able to explain what the _fuck_ just happened. Mikey looked up at Gerard, but went back to building when he realized he wasn’t apart of this conversation. 

Frank really didn’t know what to say or do, other then apologize really fast and run into his mother’s room. 

Which is exactly what he did. 

Only, he didn’t intend on Gerard following him. Frank had used his speed to dash into his mother’s room, finding her putting her laundry away. He wrapped his arms around her waist (that’s as high as he could reach despite being ten), and buried his head in her hip. She could sense his distress, so she didn’t push him away even if his skull was hurting her. 

“Aw, what happened, Frankie?” She cooed, rubbing his head. 

“I don’t know!” He sniffled. “I don’t know what—”

“He read my mind.” 

Linda looked to where Gerard stood in the doorway. “What do you mean, Gerard? I know vampires usually can read minds but I didn’t think they knew how until they were older.”

“Well, he read my mind! I even heard him talk to me, too! It was so cool!” That wasn’t the reaction Frank had been expecting. He thought Gerard would be mad at him, not excited. Frank looked up from his mother’s hip, eyes pink from nearly crying. Gerard was smiling at him. 

Frank and Gerard then described the event in full detail to Linda, all the way up to that very moment. 

From that moment on, anything Frank learned he showed Gerard and they geeked out together. Gerard even let Frank read his mind a lot, and play around with the power. They both thought of it as fun, especially after Frank learned how to put things like images, sounds, memories, anything, into Gerard’s head. And Frank could pull them from Gerard, too. 

Until one night when Gerard was eighteen. They had been sitting on Gerard’s bed, playing around with telepathy, when Frank started to poke around some new place. Gerard couldn’t see whatever Frank was seeing, but he could _feel_ it, and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Gerard quickly realized it. He was quick to shake his head and mumble for Frank to get out (of his head, at least). Frank did. And he just kept apologizing, because even though Frank didn’t actually see what was in that corner, he could see it was dark, and he was totally pushing his luck even trying to snoop back there, but he tried and felt bad when he realized Gerard had felt him back there. He felt terrible, but they never brought it back up and Frank never snooped in the dark places again, but Gerard still let him mess with his mind. It was just an unspoken agreement. 

Now, at the dinner table, Frank was too busy playing a Black Flag song in Gerard’s head to notice everyone go quiet when Gerard’s father stood and walked out into the living room, disappearing to do God Knows What. _Frank, what’s my Dad doing?_ Gerard says over “Bastards In Love”.

Frank pulls away from Gerard’s thoughts briefly to check the room. Sure enough, Mr. Way was missing. Frank sniffed, smelling for Donald. Frank eventually caught his scent, he was in the foyer. Frank turned back to find Gerard looking at him. He slipped back into his mind. _He’s in the foyer. I don’t know why. I don’t smell anyone else._

Ever since Frank figured out his powers, he and Gerard have been using the for all kinds of things. Frank always was a shit disturber with his speed, and he could use telepathy to fuck with people. Sometimes Frank would lay awake at night and he’d duck into Gerard’s dreams, staring at the man from across the room. He’d seen some interesting dreams that Gerard most likely doesn’t remember. Frank had also, unbeknownst to Gerard, mastered the art of slipping into people’s minds without them feeling it (the only way Frank could fuck with people), and he’d used it plenty of times on Gerard, only he doesn’t know that, like when Gerard was in the shower once and Frank sat on his bed and allowed his conscience to reach through the wall to his left and into Gerard’s head while he showered. Frank has used that material multiple times when getting off.

Frank and Gerard share matching expressions when Mr. Way walks back in and resumes dinner, saying it was nothing. _Yeah, bullshit it’s nothing_ , Frank sends to Gerard. Frank pulls away from Gerard’s thoughts again after hearing a, _Yeah_ , in reply. Frank stares down at his blood bag, fiddling with the straw before reaching his conscience across the table and into Donald’s mind.

He sees him answer the door, but no one is outside. The horizon is already dark and star-filled, the moon waning overhead but not visible past the roof of the porch. He looks down and a crisp, white envelope with a red seal on the flap lays on the front porch. He bends down and grabs it, flipping it over to find a name on the back. _Frank Anthony Iero_ is written in beautiful calligraphy in the dead middle, with _Do not open until the Thirty-First of October_ written the same way beneath it, only smaller. There’s no address for this house or from whoever sent it. Frank thinks it was probably hand delivered. 

Frank pulls away before Mr. Way senses him. Frank hadn’t used his telepathy on anyone else in the house besides Gerard, his other friends, and his own mother. He didn’t want to get caught. 

He holds the straw between his pointy and middle fingers like a cigarette and reaches back into Gerard’s mind. _It’s an envelope addressed to me. No return address. It says I can’t open it until tomorrow, though_.

_That’s really weird_ , Gerard replies. 

There was nothing they could do about it now, so they went back to dinner.

He sat there, still staring at the blood bag, for a few minutes. When the Stumph children started to get up and put their dishes in the sink, Frank puts the hose of the blood bag between his teeth and drinks the rest down. Not wanting to lift the bag above his head and draw attention to himself, he sucks harder on the straw. His mouth makes a quiet suction noise when he opens his lips again, and he doesn't miss Gerard's flinch when it happens. He risks a glance over at the twenty-two year old, finding Gerard staring at him with a mouthful of half chewed food. Frank quirked his eyebrow and smirks at him, then looks over his shoulder to find Mikey staring at both of them. Mikey shakes his head at the pair before turning back to his own plate.

Mikey wasn't out of the loop on the flirting thing Frank and Gerard had going on. He mostly chose to ignore it, but you can't exactly turn a blind eye on something terribly vivid. Frank turns a little pink at the thought, but Gerard was still a darker shade than him after Frank caught him staring. 

More and more people left the table and Frank hurriedly sucked down every last drop of blood before standing with his plate and walking into the kitchen. His mom was rinsing her plate when he walked in. She turned around and stared at his full plate of food and empty blood bag. "Frank, I know you need blood the most but you need other vitamins, too. Why didn't you eat anything? I thought you loved pineapple." 

Her question made him wince. He didn't want her to see him wasting food because he knew she'd ask. He'd spent his dinner fucking around in Gerard's head and staring at him. And that's not something he wants to explain to his mother. "I do, I just wasn't very hungry, I guess."

She looks at him with sympathy rimming her irises. He wants to look away but he loves her too much to just walk away. He sighs, throwing his plate in the trash. "I just wasn't in the mood for human food, I guess. The full moon was only yesterday, I still owe my body for not drinking blood straight from a living thing."

Neither of them understood Frank's vampiric nature very well. They tried, though. They learned, after years of hypothesizing and trying new stuff, that Frank hungers for the blood of the living over the blood in a bag, especially on full moons. Frank doesn't have it in him to drain a living animal or human, so he tried to make it up to his body by drinking more blood than normal. How much "more than normal" was varied from moon to moon and ranged from a half a bag extra to six total bags that day. This time Frank only hungered for three bags on the night of and no human food the next day. He just didn’t want to explain that he spent most of dinner staring at Gerard, so he used the moon as his excuse. 

His mother only nodded, not arguing with Frank's answer. 

***

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Frank was busy staring at the underside of the bunk above him. He was thinking too much again. He would overthink often, over analyze everything. He didn’t think too much, though, this time, because Ray’s wings start seeping through the bed above Frank and lazily flap as Ray sleeps.

Fairy wings were weird. It’s like they existed on another plane of existence. You couldn’t touch them, your hand would go right through them. Only fairies could touch fairy wings. Wings could pass through objects like ghosts could. Ray must have rolled onto his back, causing his wings to pass through the mattress and dangle above Frank’s chest. Because his wings could do that, Ray’s bunk is higher above Frank’s than the other bunk beds. His wings let off a soft glow, too, a blue-grey color, like a nightlight of a stormy sea. 

Frank wanted to reach up and touch them, but he knew Ray would feel it, so he didn’t. Instead he rolled over onto his right side, staring over at Gerard, whose bunk was directly across the room. Mikey slept on the top bunk. 

He watched Gerard for a while before deciding to slip into his mind. Gerard’s dreams were always a trip. Gerard lived inside his own head a lot, and he was one artistic motherfucker, so he dreams were bound to be wild. Once Frank had watched Gerard dream all night. It was some fantasy, Dungeons and Dragons adventure. Frank, Mikey, and Ray were even in it, only Frank had been a little vampire-gnome that barely came up to Gerard’s waist. Frank wasn’t too enthused about that.

This time, Gerard’s dream was very mundane. He was sketching in the living room, only there was no one. Frank couldn’t really tell how he knew there was no one but Gerard, he could just feel it. 

Loneliness. 

It was desperate loneliness, like when you’re stuck at home and all your friends are busy. But it was also a comfortable loneliness, like when you’ve been around people for so long and just need a break and you finally get one. 

It was this weird lonely feeling that wasn’t quite depressing but also wasn’t pleasant or happy. 

And then Gerard looks up, smiling in Frank’s direction. His breath catches in his throat. Could Gerard _see_ him? Frank didn’t speak. He looked at Gerard, eyes narrowed. Gerard wasn’t looking _at_ him, he was looking _through_ him.

_But at what?_

Frank turns around, his back to Dream Gerard, and he sees himself. Dream Frank was in the doorway, where the hallway meets the living room, eyes locked on Gerard, looking through the Real Frank. Dream Frank smiled back at the boy on the couch, fangs showing. 

Dream Frank makes his way to the couch. His footsteps make no sound at all. Real Frank steps to the side to let him pass at the last second. Frank notices something in his doppelganger's eyes. 

_Hunger._

Dream Frank is staring at Gerard with a predatory look in his eyes, but it doesn’t show anywhere else. His walk is still his normal saunter. His smile is light. His face is happy. But his eyes say _hungry_.

Gerard watches as Frank comes to sit down beside him. He sits so close he’s damn near on Gerard’s lap. Real Frank thinks that if Gerard’s sketch book wasn’t there, he might’ve ended up on Gerard’s lap. 

“What’cha drawing, Gee?” Dream Frank asks. 

“I haven’t decided yet. It’s just lines right now.” Gerard’s voice is so calm and happy. Frank had never heard him speak like that since they were kids. Since before Gerard was diagnosed with depression.

“You mind if I watch you? I love watching you draw, Gee,” Frank smiles. Real Frank doesn’t know where the fuck this is going, but he’s so entranced in how happy Gerard is he can’t pull his conscience away. 

Gerard smiles wider and lays his head against Frank’s shoulder. “Sure.” He lifts his head and starts sketching again, and Real Frank watches his pencil strokes. Light and long, like he’s drawing hair. Obviously not his or Frank’s, then. Frank’s hair is in nasty dreadlocks and Gerard’s is greasy and matted and short on top of his head. 

Frank looks up at Dream Frank and notices him staring at Gerard, not the paper. The look on his face is fond and happy, but his eyes are still dark with hunger. And then Frank’s watching dream him move his face closer, eyes closing as his head dips down and presses his mouth against the underside of Gerard’s chin, right where his jaw meets his neck. Gerard’s breath hitches and he looks up, eyes wide before sliding shut. He leans his head back, allowing Dream Frank better access to his neck. 

Dream Frank’s lips slide down Gerard’s neck slowly. Gerard’s head rolls back against the couch, mouth open a little. Dream Frank kisses horizontally across his neck, before kissing hard on one of Gerard’s veins.

That’s what puts pieces together for Real Frank. Had this been just a normal wet dream, Dream Frank would’ve just left hickeys across Gerard’s neck. But Dream Frank wasn’t. Dream Frank had a hungry look in his eyes, and had sniffed across Gerard’s neck to find non-lethal vein. 

Gerard was dreaming of Frank biting him. 

Dream Frank’s hand was sliding across Gerard’s lap, pushing the sketch book to the floor and latching onto his hip. 

“You know, Gerard, I’m kind of hungry,” Dream Frank murmurs against the older boy’s neck. 

“Bite me, Frankie. Just bite me.” Gerard almost _moans_. Real Frank almost laughs at how much it sounds like a cheap porno. 

And then Dream Frank is biting Gerard and Gerard is _moaning_ and Frank can only watch as dream him bring his hand back across Gerard’s lap to palm at the obvious erection tenting his jeans. 

And then Frank hears it. Dream Frank makes The Noise—the noise he made when he sucked the last of the blood from the bag. Frank almost loses his shit and laughs but he can’t because Gerard will hear him and wake up. But, _oh god_ , it’s so funny! 

Frank lets out a giggle. A little tiny giggle and he’s sure Real Gerard doesn’t hear him. But then the dream is fading to black around him and Frank has to pull back because he can hear Real Gerard’s thoughts again. _Confusion_.

“Frank?” A whisper of his name startles him back into himself fully and he blinks and he sees Gerard staring at him and, _oh god_ , it’s not funny anymore. _It’s not._

Frank is in so much shit. 

Gerard slides out of his bed and motions for Frank to follow him. Frank has very good night vision, and he can see Gerard’s dark cheeks. He’s blushing. Frank slides out of bed quietly and follows after him.

Gerard leads them to the bathroom and flips on the light. Frank closes the door behind them. He can see Gerard’s cheeks are flushed with a bright red. Judging by the heat on his cheeks, Frank thinks he might be blushing, too. Not like he can check in the mirror or anything. 

Gerard is tense, his body rigid and taunt. Frank glances down, just in case, and, _oh, yeah_ , Gerard’s got a boner.

“Why were you staring at me, Frank?” Gerard gets right to it. 

“Um.” Frank can’t think of a good enough lie fast enough. “I was... watching you dream.”

If it was possible, Gerard got redder. “What did you see? Do you do that often? Watch me dream, I mean. Or do you watch other people, too?”

Frank’s almost overwhelmed by how many questions he was getting asked at once. “I didn’t— I don’t usually— No, I don’t watch other people dream. Just you. Your’s are always cool.”

“What did you see? And do you watch me dream often?” Gerard repeats, voice like stone. It’s that tone that makes Frank want to tell him everything, even stuff not related to the dream but he secretly wants to talk about. It’s a tone his mother would use on him when he was younger. He didn’t like it. But it made him honest. 

“When I can’t sleep I’ll watch you dream. Your dreams are always so cool. One time, it was you, me, Mikey, and Ray in what looked like real life D&D! You and Mikey were like elves or something and I was a gnome, but I was still a vampire, and Ray was—”

“You _saw_ that one? What else have you seen? Did you see tonight's?” Gerard rushes through each question like he didn’t actually want an answer.

He looked so scared. Frank missed how happy he looked in his dream. 

“Yeah, I saw tonight’s,” he admits. Gerard puts his head in his hands. 

“Hey, hey,” Frank says calmly. “It’s cool, alright? I get it. This handsome face, with these fangs? Sometimes I wonder why no one has tried to get with me yet.” He lets out a giggle, small and quiet like he did in Gerard’s dream, like he doesn’t want to wake Gerard up again.

Gerard looks up from his hands. “That’s not— Whatever. Just— Let’s not bring it up again, okay? Let’s just go back to bed.”

“Okay, sure. That’s fine.” Gerard walks past him to grab the doorknob and as he passes the vampire, Frank reaches out to grab Gerard’s left arm, the one not opening the door. “But, if you asked me to, I would totally bite you.” He flashes a smile, all fang, at Gerard and saunters out the door.

He’s back in bed and almost asleep by the time Gerard walks back in from the bathroom. He was probably jerking off. He walks very close to Frank’s bed and he touches Frank’s cheek. Frank can smell the sweat and come under the aromatic smell of hand soap from the bathroom.

Oh, yeah. Definitely jerking off. 

Gerard climbs back into his bed, facing away from Frank this time. He can live with it, though, because he’s fast asleep a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I fuck up anything, it's 3 a.m. as I proof-read. Thanks! I'll update soon!!


End file.
